Shadow
*SHORT DESCRIPTION* Former assassin Shadow has leaned away from that life to find a new one in demon dogs and the grape gardens.Her real name is Sarah Amell only known to those she is close with PERSONALITY Normally she is calm and quiet however she is quick to anger,VERY bad at hiding emotions and will get flustered very easily,she can come off as cold and distrusting at first but as she grows friendships with others she becomes protective and will treat them like they are family Lore & History BACK STORY As a child her early life was pretty difficult her mother died when shadow was at a young age and her father had to raise the twins alone.the dad was a former soldier for an unknown cause and was a heavy drinker despite this he loved his kids and never let his alcoholism show in front of them and did his best to take care of them.how ever one tragic night the father got into bar a fight and was pushed and smacked his head on a table killing him instantly.When this kids found out they haunted down and killed the one who murdered their father The city they lived in had 3 sections high class,mid class,and low class before the dad died they lived in the mid class however with their dad dead and no way to work normally they started taking jobs in the low class were crime was normal as they grew up they took on the nicknames shadow and shock and only used their real names with each other or a few others Shadow went independent taking on contracts and killing for money mostly killing criminals and later corrupt nobles how ever she would later meet a goofy redhead named Kirbynite that she would find interest in and later find a new family and home and even was given training in combat from the future leader of the demon dogs Sora Ichi Sometime before she meant the grape garden she took a job to kill the head of the hellsing organization the uncle who manged to kill the real head when she was just a little girl shadow chased him to the basement and stabbed her blade through his heart but the blood had awoken a corpse later to be revealed as a vampire named Alucard,he found interest in her and later would be a friend and headache for shadow ONGOING STORY Shadow would stay with the grape garden aka kirbys group for the majority of her time and was often roped up in his goofy shenanigans and secretly was having a blast doing it,she mostly would give advice and lay back how ever as time went on she would take up a personal mission to help a friend name Corowna who was a thief turned cyborg under the mercy of a cursed sword when crow when berserk attacking kirby because of his demon blood shadow fought with other grape garden members and personal friends toy and ruki to take on crow cutting off their arms and making them retreat Later shadow followed crow to a forest crow had calmed down and the sword went quiet Shadow told crow that she would make it her personal mission to help crow keep their humanity and figure out how to stop the cursed sword.shadow kept and eye crow and supported them until crow disappeared one day. shadow was ready to begin a search until she ran into close friend oogie at oogies home in the shadow lands. oogie had gotten back from seeing crow killed from the renegades as crow was in a rage from the sword when informed shadow in a rush of despair and anger fled the area a few days later as she calmed down shadow felt like she was a broken failure and wanted to find new goal which she would later find as she was recruited into demon dogs and trained in proper combat and soon would start to discover there is power in her blood giving a real purpose to the once broken assassin As time has gone by shadow has joined many groups and tends to stay independent she still remains close the the grape gardens and is a close friend to them,she also keeps ties to a lot of former demon dog members. Learning new powers and ability's she uses her magic capability and her training to fight for any cause she sees worth fighting for LIKES & DISLIKES Likes: The Grape garden Friends and her bother Swords and sword combat Making money Stories Dogs Drawing Dislikes: Scumbags and assholes Rules Guns STRENGTHS & WEAKNESSES Strengths: sword combat Fast and dexterity instead of raw strength Has learned many powers and ability's over the years and is very talented with magic If she is fighting with her twin brother they can be a force to be reckoned with Weaknesses: As a human she can be killed by normal means No ranged combat experience she never uses guns If a battle is to long or if she is being taunted she may get angry and loose focus Not the best with advanced tech Gallery Shadowpfp.png|Old shadow avatar whitehairedshadow.png|Old rage avatar VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-30_18-18-16.246.png|Haste/Rage form VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-20_02-34-32.745.png|Shadow and Shock VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-23_03-00-42.268.png|The thief and The assassin VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-23_01-35-07.174.png|Kirby and Shadow VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-01_00-10-10.505.png|Shadow and Alucard VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-07_21-53-07.909.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-05_00-28-14.214.png Trivia •In RP both Shadow (Sarah Amell) & Shock (Sal Amell) are potrayed by a single person named Shadow Shock. •(Out of RP) In Kirby's fan base there's often joke around Shadow being called 'the adorable grumpy blueberry' or 'a tsundere' and also being meme in his public discord about it •(Out of RP) Shadow also run around with "the book of rp" that opens up to say 'shadows taxes' was made by bwc as a joke for him from one of Kirby's streams. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Elves